This invention involves an auxiliary device to aid in the training of doing wheelies on a bicycle.
One of the common stunts learned by skilled bicycle riders is the trick of doing "wheelies" wherein the rider balances the bike on the rear wheel raising the front wheel off the ground while moving. With increasing attention to bicycle safety, a variety of devices have been provided directed to preventing the person from going too far and tipping over backwards or in some cases aiding in learning how to accomplish the feat of doing wheelies. These devices are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,629,611 to Covington, 3,321,047 to Ryan et al, 3,437,351 to Newbern, 4,012,054 to Anderson, 4,772,037 to Jones, and 4,886,294 to Nachachewski. Most of these devices include a single wheel or a drag member to prevent the bike from going too far when the rider is attempting "popping wheelies". While these devices are satisfactory to varying degrees, none allow the rider to effectively balance the bike in a "wheelie" position and also maneuver the bike effectively. None of these devices provide that balance of maneuverability and safety sufficient to encourage a person to attempt and develop the skills necessary to execute the stunt.